


the nerds unite

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey meets a curious girl at the Niima Outpost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the nerds unite

“What. Is _that.”_ questioned the girl in front of her, faintly vibrating in excitement. Rey hadn’t been sure what to expect from the strangers in weird vehicles touched down in Niima Outpost, but the sheer excitement at seeing a simple Speeder was not one of them.

“Uh… a speeder?”

The girl darted closer, and without asking, ran her hands over the whole thing. “It looks like some of the technology that we have, but it’s very distinctly not Altean! It also seems more ramshackle, more customized…” She looked up, adjusting her glasses. “I’m Pidge. Where did you get this?”

This was where Rey dropped a bit of her confusion, and folded her arms defensively instead. “I built it.”

Rey hadn’t been certain this “Pidge” could get any more excited, but she practically vibrated in place, eyes lit up and she quickly grabbed onto Rey. “Do you still have the schematics?”

The young woman hesitated, surveying the other. This was a child, clearly, so… “Yeah. Back at my place.”

“Great!” With that, she spun on her heel towards the rest of her group, cupping her hands around her mouth. “Guys! I’m going with this girl, who-” She stopped, quieting. “What’s your name?”

“Rey.”

“I’m going with Rey to see some schematics for her vehicle! Call me later!” With that, Pidge hopped up on the back of the vehicle, looking up at Rey expectantly. “You gonna show me how this thing rides?”

…Rey had to snort, getting on in front of her. Sure, she could spend time scavenging, but… this would be interesting. And they looked like they had money. “Alright, but you’re buying me food tonight.”

Pidge wrapped her arms around Rey’s waist as she turned her speeder on, speaking before the wind robbed her of her words. “Sure thing.”


End file.
